Damage caused by shoplifting by customers, misappropriation by part-time employees and the like are a continuous and growing concern for stores. In order to prevent such misconduct, a store staff or a store manager keeps an eye on these customers and part-time employees, or records images monitored by a general 2D camera and visually checks them afterwards.
Since it is inefficient to visually check for the occurrence of misconduct, the systems disclosed in Patent Literatures 1 to 5 as related art, for example, are under development.